truth or dare
by dragonprincess1
Summary: the gang plays truth or dare please read and reveiw


truth or dare " what you scared," asked harry " no," answered neviel some what shakily. " then lets play," said.   
they went to play truth or dare here are the players. harry, neviel, ginny, hermione, ron, dean, seamus and lavender. "ok i will spin first," said lavender. she spun the bottle landed on hermione " ok," she said "truth or dare." " dare" " ok you must take off your bra" " next dare" " last one go kiss the fist person you see meaning close your eyes spin around and point open your eyes and kiss that person."   
she chose the kiss and spun it landed on neviel. every one knew he liked her so he pulled her on top of her but she pulled off. so then she spun gargling salt water. it landed on harry "truth of dare" "dare," " kiss ginny and lavender or do what i just did" he chose spin he landed on ron. " ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"   
" nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" " i will do n e thing else please!!!" "ok how bout flash the first person from slythren you see with your bare behind ''   
" fine " so they followed him to the slythren common room door. and guess who it was he had to flash draco malfoy. "harry get your frikken but out of my frikken' face" the spun around an ran a fast as their legs could carry them.   
" man i wish i had a pic of his face, " dean laughed. then harry spun the bottle. " truth or dare,"   
" dare, " seamus answered. " ok do seven minutes in heaven or do whatever moaning murtel says for a week." '' whats 7 minutes in heaven," " stay in a closet for 7 minutes with one girl form this circle and then we see what you look like if there is no change you have to do the other dare."   
" come on lavender, " he said. after 7 minutes seamus had lipstick on him and a different shirt and lavender hair was messed up and her pants and shirt were backwards. " whoa i wanna do that," ron said. seamus spun the bottle it landed on ginny. " truth or dare," " truth," " who do you like." " harry," she whisperd. " what did you say, " they all shouted. " HARRY, " she shouted. " well duh, " harry said,   
" every one knows that you wasted a perfectly good truth." ginny spun it landed on dean. " dare." " kiss the first teacher you see and say ' i love you ' ok and your next one is to ummmm stick trevor down your whitey tities hehe." " hey dont i get a say in this i dont want trevor down his pants i want trevor down his pants for an hour," nevllie said. " ok," ginny replied. " which will it be?" " give me trevor," he said and you could tell he was mad. he put trevor in his pants and he wouldn't stop wiggleing. when he spun it landed on nevlle( look here readers i dont care if spelled his name right so its back to the story.) " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why me?"   
*****************************************************************   
oh come on neville, truth or dare ?" asked dean. " ummmm truth," " okay wich teacher would you go out with?" " proffersor mongonagall," he said in a soft whisper. " no," shouted hermione. " who is it," shouted ron. " proffersor mongoagall," neville sais louder than before. ' my gosh neville but shes so strict,' harry put in. then neville spun it landed on hermione. ' dare ,' she said before he could ask. ' kiss me or take off your shirt then take off your bra then put your shirt back on . which one? ' she took off her shirt okay shirt off all i need is to ake my black bra off then shove my shirt back on real quick. she thought. she turned her back to neville which meant she was facing harry and ron. but the only way to take off a bra was take arms out of the straps turn it upside down then turn it around then unhook it. while she did this harry and ron were hooting and the other boys straing to get a look. once she unhooked her bra she flung it shuved her shirt over her head to find to her horror that her bra had landed on harrys face and he was stuggling to get the big bra in his pocket. hermione was so embaressed that she ran to her dorm crying and harry ran after her. when they came down they looked identical to what seamus and lavender looked like except harry had on hermione's spagetti strap srit. everyone laughed at this. ' man i dont get to have any fun,' ron pouted.   
a/n thats the end write me if you wanna second chapter and you will find out if ron ever does a good dare 


End file.
